Do It For The Vine - Freewood
by ohcrap-itsactuallymydivision
Summary: Gavin gets into making frequent vine videos, each involving a different member of AH and occasionally RT in general. The only person he hasn't included so far is Ryan. And Geoff is getting more and more wary of what Gavin is planning.


Before Burnie had pulled Barbara and Gavin aside and insisted they film some videos for the RT Vine account, Gavin had pretty much no interest in the app at all. It was only after recording a couple of the vines with those two that he had decided they were a fun thing to do and he could get real creative with them if he went about them in the right way.

Two days. That was how long it took Gavin to start filming his own vines for his own account with his own 'Vine Crew' (aka. Team Lads). Geoff had mostly watched from the sidelines with amusement and a bit of worry for the three of them, even though Gavin was the only one actually in the videos. Gavin wasn't exactly the most careful of people so his worry was valid as Gavin recorded and posted more and more of these short videos.

Usually he would do something spontaneous, like that one time he'd thrown his phone to Michael for him to record Gavin doing a front flip off his desk and somehow actually landing it, though he did stumble a bit at the end and had crashed into Michael, successfully ending the video. The two had rolled around, playfully fighting on the floor for a while and Ray had picked up Gavin's phone to post the vine then record another as they fought.

Then there was the time Ray had been holding his phone, ready to record as Gavin sourced out the man he wanted to find. Then they saw Jordan as they rounded a corner in the office and Gavin had sprinted towards him and jumped into his outstretched arms. Jordan had spun them both around before letting Gavin back to the floor after the vine had been recorded. Geoff hadn't actually seen that one take place but he'd watched it when he saw it come up on his Twitter feed later that day.

"DO IT FOR THE VINE!" Had turned into the most terrifying phrase one could hear in the Rooster Teeth office as Gavin continued to make his vines and get progressively more dangerous and outgoing with them.

Geoff had only been caught up once in one of Gavin's infamous vines. It was thankfully not a dangerous one; Gavin had just yelled out "_FIIIIIIIIIISH_" when they were in the car after getting stuck in traffic behind a lorry of live fish. He had avidly avoided the Brit when he had that cheeky smirk on his face and Michael or Ray holding his phone, the vine app ready to record.

At some point he remembered Miles and Gavin holding hands and dancing whilst singing that "and IIIIII will always love youuuuuu" song, just like Miles had done before in that one RT Life.

And Geoff was there to witness Gavin jumping on Jack's back and demanding a piggy-back ride which Jack had only laughed at before relenting and carrying him in a circle around the AH office while the rest of the people in the room cheered him on.

Gavin had thrown a mixture of glitter and water at Ray and he had giggled, claiming he was now the official RT fairy and everyone needed to bow down to him. Geoff thought he was getting his fairytales mixed up a bit but he didn't comment on it.

Gavin had put that Can't Hug Every Cat song on full blast and watched Lindsay melt with how relatable the song was for her and how adorable the cats in the video were. Needless to say, she now had a new favourite song.

And he had made Kerry scream the girliest scream ever when he'd come up behind him with a lifesize model of Ruby's scythe and scared the hell out of him.

Kdin had nearly punched Gavin when the Brit had skipped over to his desk asking stuff like "when's Game Night, Caleb?" and "how did the Community Playdate go, Caleb?" and other stuff like that to wind him up.

Gavin had shouted out "HEY CALEB, CATCH!" before sending a frisbee whizzing through the air across the AH office. Caleb had caught it expertly and threw it back at Gavin who failed to catch it and ended up tripping over onto the floor in pursuit of the flying disk.

Geoff had noticed that Gavin was slowly working his way through the Achievement Hunters, the only person left to involve with a vine was Ryan. Geoff had also noticed that Ryan was hiding away with the other animators a lot more often than usual. But Geoff knew that Gavin was going to get him at some point so there wasn't really any use in postponing it. Geoff was just glad he'd gotten his over with quickly and without damage.

Geoff was proud to say that he was a pretty observant person in general. So he was definitely the first (and probably the _only_) person to notice when Gavin started getting fidgety around Ryan, and when Ryan started standing around Gavin more and leaving lingering touches, and when they both started smiling like dorks when they thought the other wasn't paying attention. But Geoff didn't really care much for what became of that because he was more interested in the vine-rampage Gavin was going on.

He was also proud to say that he was pretty much prepared for any outcome of the Gavin-Ryan vine that Gavin was going to make. But when Gavin dropped his crazy acts with Achievement Hunter for a while and bugged the rest of RT, Geoff couldn't help but be a little bit wary.

And he was _extremely_ confused when his phone told him that RyanTheTwit had joined Vine, doing nothing apart from following a couple of people he knew in real life and posting no videos.

For the next few days, Ryan was even quieter and Gavin just looked like he was half-plotting and half-terrified. Without a doubt, Ryan was planning something. And so was Gavin. And they both knew the other was getting _something_ ready so Gavin had started getting jumpy and Ryan had turned into an escapist with the way he'd leave a room so quickly no one would notice he'd even gone.

They were on their way into the office when their penultimate vine had been recorded.

Gavin was mulling around the Achievement Hunter office, not really doing much apart from walking around and chatting to the other people in the room. The office was almost full; Michael, Ray, Jack, Geoff, Gavin, Kdin, Lindsay and even Caleb were in the room. All that was missing was Ryan.

The office door opened and Gavin halted where he was, looking vaguely nervous when Ryan strode across the room towards him with Kerry in tow. A brief 'oh shit' crossed Gavin's mind when he saw the phone that was pointed directly at Ryan.

"Do it for the vine?" He had asked casually, smirking when Gavin shrugged and nodded. Kerry took Gavin's acceptance as his cue to press his finger against the screen and start to record.

Ryan then placed one hand on Gavin's hip and the other hand slid around between Gavin's shoulder blades before Ryan pressed his lips against Gavin's and dipped him backwards like one might do in a professional dance of some kind. Gavin had no choice but to throw his arms around Ryan's neck for balance and when he got over the initial shock, he responded to the kiss with enthusiasm. He welcomed Ryan when he licked and nipped at his lips, asking permission for entrance, and he fought to hold back a whimper when Ryan tugged him closer, pressing their bodies closer together.

Ray only tooks his eyes of the screen where he was filming a new Call of Duty achievement guide for a second to see the two men locked in a cliché romantic embrace. "Gross," he muttered under his breath, quiet enough so the camera didn't pick it up, and went back to playing his game.

"Uhh, guys? The vine's done…" Kerry announced awkwardly as he tapped on the phone to finish and post it. Michael and Geoff were almost crying with the laughter they'd held in so they didn't disrupt the recording while Lindsay giggled with joy, and Caleb, Kdin and Jack just rolled their eyes and wore similar expressions as they went back to their work.

Ryan carefully pulled Gavin to stand on his two feet steadily again and reluctantly broke the kiss before taking his phone back from Kerry and watching the short video with a satisfied smirk. Meanwhile, Gavin was still frozen in shock and was a little bit out of breath as he stared dumbstruck at Ryan.

"What?" Ryan asked, looking at Gavin innocently and as if he was confused as to why Gavin was so flustered and out of breath and staring at him like that.

"Y-you just… Did you _really_ just…?" Gavin was completely at a loss for words. Ryan tucked his phone back into his pocket and smirked at Gavin once more.

"Yeah, I did." Ryan said with an air of casualness as he turned back to face Gavin. "I could do it again if you want."

"_Please_ can you guys either get a room or shut up? Some of us are trying to _work_ here, we don't need the sound of you two getting off in the corner while we're trying to edit." Michael snapped, frowning jokingly at the two men still in the centre of the room before tugging his headphones on over his beanie and going back to staring intently at Final Cut that was on his screen. Kerry had already left the room so he could avoid getting yelled at by Michael for being involved with the vine, and everyone else had turned back to their work, Ryan noticed. So luckily there was no one to berate him any more when he smiled at Gavin, kissing him softly and quickly on the lips once more before walking over to his desk and sitting down.

Surprisingly, it was Gavin who texted Ryan to avoid disrupting the silence, asking him if he wanted to go out for a meal and maybe back to his for bevs if he felt up to it. Ryan had almost laughed aloud at the fact that Gavin was texting him when they were in the same room together but he still replied, saying that the idea of dinner would be fantastic and he'd love to spend the evening with Gavin. Both of them had spent the rest of the day excited for it to end and no one in the office needed to question it when they were the first two out the door.

After that event, Gavin had continued to make his crazy and insane vines, using whoever was around and whatever was available to add spontaneity to his videos. And Ryan hadn't used his since, but he claimed using it once was all he needed and that it was _definitely_ worth it. Geoff thought they were both idiots for taking this long to get together but he still was glad that Ryan got to Gavin with a vine first. Who knows what would've happened if Gavin had actually let his planned vine take place?


End file.
